1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plier, more particularly to a multipurpose plier which has handle portions that can receive additional tools therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional plier (1) which is used to effect clamping, pinching and cutting. To accomplish a given task, a workman needs different kinds of tools for different purposes. If the conventional plier can be modified so as to permit accomplishment of additional tasks, such as the turning of a bolt or screw or the stripping of a wire sheath, the tools that are to be taken along by the workman can be reduced.